La perspectiva de un Pokemon
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Humanos, esos entes que dicen "querer y convivir con los Pokemon". En esa frase no pueden haber mas que solo mentiras. ¿Pero quien me va a hacer caso a mi o a algún otro Pokemon? Solo soy un Lucario fugitivo y solitario que huye por las calles de Ciudad Rocavelo. Muchos pensaran, "¿Quién soy yo para criticar a los humanos, en especial a los entrenadores?"


Hola. Ya había pasado un milenio desde que no escribía nada, la razón es simple, es que ando ocupado con mi canal de youtube, jejeje y además de que ya comencé la escuela otra vez. Muy bien se que no es escusa alguna Pero vamos a comenzar un nuevo fic. Esta vez quiero comenzar en el fandom de Pokemon .

P.D: Los personajes usados en este fic, no son de mi pertenencia, los uso sin fines de lucro, son de sus respectivos dueños. Las cosas son tomadas del video juego y otras de la serie anime

**La perspectiva de un Pokemon**

Pf. Humanos, esos entes que dicen "querer y convivir con los Pokemon". En esa frase no pueden haber mas que solo mentiras, los humanos son de lo peor, solo les importa su ejemplo los entrenadores, esos son los más odiosos, todo entrenador sueña con ganar un Liga. ¿Haciendo que? Pues haciéndonos pelear entre nosotros, a su gusto, dándonos ordenes, viendo como nos hieren los demás. ¿Que clase de ser viviente le puede hacer eso a otro?

¿Pero quien me va a hacer caso a mi o a algún otro Pokemon? Solo soy un Lucario fugitivo y solitario que huye por las calles de Ciudad Rocavelo. Muchos pensaran, "¿Quién soy yo para criticar a los humanos, en especial a los entrenadores?" tal vez debería comenzar un poco mas atrás. En los tiempos donde yo era tan solo un Riolu.

* * *

-¡Venga Riolu! Una vez mas… ¡Usa ataque rápido en el tronco de madera!- Ese era mi entrenador, cuyo nombre no quiero recordar o mencionar, usaba una chaqueta azul y unos shorts verdes, además de esos zapatos deportivos blancos que siempre llevaba.

En esos tiempos seguía como un Pokemon más, siguiendo las órdenes de un entrenador. Tal y como dijo fui a toda velocidad hacia el tronco que había en la hierba, el impacto produjo una enorme fisura que cubría gran parte de la madera, pero aun así no se llego a romperlo.

-Mmm… bueno creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, quizá mañana sea mejor.-Se dijo para si mismo, al parecer estaba decepcionado.- Mañana trabajaremos mas en tu ataque rápido ¿te parece bien?.

Asentí con seguridad, sin duda alguna estaba dispuesto a perfeccionar mi ataque rápido, sin importar lo que costara. Corrí hacia él y me subí en su cabeza como solía hacerlo y volvíamos a al campamento que había hecho él.

Desde que tengo memoria, yo nací de un huevo justo en la sala de estar de su hogar, el primer rostro que vi fue el suyo, para ese entonces yo no sabia que hacer y me le escondía mucho, pasaba horas mirando como interactuaba con las millares de cosas que habían ahí. Incluso sus padres me veían raro. Verme escondiéndome en cualquier rincón de la casa a toda hora, parecía que se les hacia tierno o algo. Aunque personalmente jamás lo tome así; Con el paso del Tiempo me fui familiarizando con el lugar y las personas que lo habitaban. Nunca me gusto la comida Pokemon, y así que preparan un plato de comida mas para mi.

Unos meses después note que mi entrenador tenia un sueño, que muchos entrenadores han de tener, ser campeón de la Liga pokemon de la Región Sinnoh. Pasaba horas y horas mirando su Tv viendo como batallaban los Pokemon, siempre creí que era una manera violenta de ganar las cosas. Y los entrenadores solo gastaban palabras mas lo que de verdad se esforzaban eran sus Pokemon.

Meses mas tarde noté unos grandes preparativos, al parecer se celebraría algo. Podía notar el Aura de todos muy brillantes, como si estuvieran esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Al paso del día pude notar como la casa se llenaba de personas, al parecer conocidas de mi entrenador y sus padres. Y muchas de las personas se me quedaban mirando, era casi el centro de atención junto a mi entrenador. Al cabo de dos horas me subieron a la mesa donde todos estaban rodeándola, entre ellos mi entrenador estaba sentado al final de la mesa frente a un pastel, camine por la mesa entre todas las miradas, se veían bastante alegres, aunque sentía algo de presión en mi, me pose frente a mi entrenador que me veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y que se diga de su aura, una muy intensa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños número Diez!- Alzaron todos la voz al mismo instante, y en efecto era su cumpleaños, en el pastel se podía ver el número diez marcado con crema para pasteles. Pero aun no comprendía. ¿Qué tenia de especial este cumpleaños?

-Adivina a quien invitamos hijo.-Habló la madre de mi entrenador, abrió un poco de espacio y apareció un hombre de edad entre 60 años, bigote, chaqueta marrón, debajo, una corbata azul con un Sweater del mismo color y debajo una camisa larga blanca.

-¡Profesor Serbal!- Uh, uno de los muchos que invitan a los demás a a entrenar Pokemon. Según es el profesor que entrega un Pokemon inicial en la región de Sinnoh.

-Feliz cumpleaños, ya estas en la edad de un entrenador Pokemon. – Después de sus felicitaciones a él, movió un maletín que hasta el momento no había notado que el tenia. Lo colocó encima de la mesa y lo abrió, ahí dentro se encontraban 3 Pokeballs. – Puedes elegir entre Chimchar, un Pokemon tipo fuego, Piplup, un Pokemon tipo agua o un Turtwig, un tipo planta, cualquiera de ellos es una buena opción y el que elijas será mi regalo de cumpleaños hacia ti. – Finalizó sin siquiera cambiar su expresión seria.

- Mmm… - se quedaba mirando cada una de las Pokeballs con detenimiento pensando en cual elegiría el. Yo por mi parte me sentía bien, tendría un nuevo amigo, cualquiera de esos 3, pero algo ocurrió. – Ninguno.

-¿Qué? – Todos los presentes se asombraron por su decisión incluyéndome a mi.

- Quiero que mi primer Pokemon sea especial, y ese será Riolu. – sus ojos estaban completamente brillantes cuando me eligió como su primer Pokemon, incluso yo tampoco me lo creía hasta el momento que lo escuche decir que seria yo.

- Bueno. Es tu decisión y la respeto, es muy inusual tener un Riolu, de hecho no son muy comunes a pesar de ser originarios de nuestra región. – El profesor me comenzó a psicoanalizar de manera que me produjo un escalofrió. – Debo decir que este es un buen espécimen y que tu relación con él a de ser muy buena. – Mas equivocado no pudo haber estado.

- Por eso. Riolu ¿Te gustaría salir de viaje conmigo? – me ofreció sin vacilación alguna, si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después me hubiera negado, pero por mi inocencia simplemente no tuve opción que aceptar.

* * *

Habían pasado los meses, y las medallas que coleccionaba comenzaban a llover a montones. Y al parecer mi entrenador no quería tener más Pokemon aparte de mí. Con el paso del tiempo ya comenzaba a aprender nuevas habilidades, así como mis debilidades de tipo. Ya faltando tan solo 3 medallas para ir a la Liga Sinnoh, llego ese día, ese fatídico día, el día de mi evolución.

-¡Riolu, usa placaje! – Indicó mi entrenador, en medio de una batalla contra una Roselia de otro entrenador que nos reto en el camino, raramente todo entrenador que nos mira siempre quieren pelear con una escusa tonta, algo como: "Mira que mono es mi Pokemon; LUCHEMOS" o "Mis Pokemon tienen una elegancia incomparable, te lo voy a demostrar", a mi parecer eran escusas patéticas.

-¡Roselia, usa picos venenosos! – Ordenó el otro entrenador a su Pokemon, Roselia comenzó a lanzar picos con una especie de bruma morada, que de verdad no pintaban nada bien, estos picos desaparecieron en el suelo, como si la tierra se los tragase. No parecía haber cambio alguna así que proseguí a utilizar placaje. Pero al momento de acercarme a Roselia sentí una punzada en mi pata que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, en definitiva los picos venenosos se habían repartido por toda la zona de batalla

-Ahora Roselia ¡Usa tormenta de hojas! – y ahí estaba de nuevo obedeciendo a su entrenador, un gran remolino de hojas se formo alrededor de Roselia, las lanzó directo hacia mi. Cada hoja cortaba parte de mi pelaje provocándome heridas muy dolorosas.

- ¡Vamos Riolu, no te rindas, yo se que tu puedes! – se podría decir que me alentaba a continuar resistiendo la tormenta de hojas. Por mas raro que fuera la tormenta de hojas seso, y yo quede con muy malas heridas por todo el cuerpo. – ¡Vamos Riolu, confió en ti! – No estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado por una Roselia, no de manera sencilla, no me importo tener que sufrir el peor de los daños, no seria derrotado, me levante y me dispuse a correr hacia Roselia, activando todos los picos venenosos y haciéndome daño a mi mismo. - ¡Usa Palmeo! – Ese ataque dio en el blanco, me desquite de todos esos picos con el palmeo hacia Roselia, la energía que use lanzó a Roselia contra uno de los arbustos que estaban cerca.

- ¡Roselia no! – El otro entrenador salió a ver a su Pokemon, sin duda estaba derrotada, sus ojos eran espirales o remolinos mejor dicho, dando la señal de que no podría continuar.

- ¡Muy bien Riolu! – mi entrenador estaba contento por mi victoria, pero creo que yo no la pude celebrar de la misma manera que el, los picos venenosos me habían dejado exhausto y débil, caí al suelo y me desmaye.

* * *

Para cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca en muy pequeña, lo suficiente para mi cuerpo de Riolu.

- ¡Ya despertaste! – Ahí estaba con una sonrisa mi entrenador, parece que no se hubiera preocupado en lo absoluto sobre lo que me sucedió.

- Nos diste un buen susto a todo el personal del centro Pokemon. – a su lado se encontraba una de las tantas enfermeras Joy, con un tablilla de notas en su mano. – Debes de tener mas cuidado, esos picos venenosos son de cuidado, hay que tener precaución, salir corriendo sobre ellos puede ser muy fatal.

- De todos modos yo ya sabia que estarías bien, eres fuerte para casi todo. – comento sin vacilar mi entrenador.

Por un lado me alegraba que se haya tomado las molestias de traerme al centro Pokemon y que me hubiera apoyado en la pelea aun estando en aquel remolino de hojas. Pero por otro lado solo parece que le había encantado que ganara, solo eso, una victoria más.

- Tu Riolu está listo para salir del centro Pokemon – nos dedico una sonrisa a ambos.

Ya afuera, era de mañana, pase una noche completa en el centro Pokemon.

- ¿Estas listo para mas desafíos Riolu? ¡Vamos por nuestra siguiente medalla! – Era la primera vez que escuchaba "Nuestra" medalla, me parecía ver que la verdad estábamos trabajando en equipo, eso me alegraba de algún modo, en medio de ese anuncio me sentí lleno de energía, como si algo surgiera dentro de mi, me vi rodeado de una luz blanca cegadora, sentía que mi cuerpo se alargaba y que gran parte de el cambiaban de forma, estaba evolucionando. Un Riolu Evoluciona a un Lucario si este tiene una gran relación de amistad con su entrenador, y al parecer eso era lo que tenía, me sentía muy bien con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Cuando la luz seso, estaba convertido completamente en el Lucario que soy ahora.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora si nos esforzaremos enserio! – Su cara era muy orgullosa, como si todo el trabajo lo hubiera hecho él, si acababa de evolucionar por amistad no debería de tener esa cara de soberbia.

Un entrenamiento enserio… la verdad que no bromeaba, con mis nuevas habilidades como Aura Esfera y garras de metal, los entrenamientos irían a ser mas duros, y para nada me había equivocado. Desde mi evolución sentía un aura de presión proveniente de él, se notaba que estaba decidido a ganar todas las medallas para ir a la Liga Pokemon de Sinnoh. De momento se podría decir que yo le apoyaba en sus sueños, pero estos conforme los días pasaban se volvían más ambicioso.

* * *

8 medallas, completas en 5 meses para ser exactos. Esas 8 medallas que se la pasaba limpiando día y noche antes de la Liga. Todo se volvía mas intenso incluso después de haber ganado las 8 medallas creí que podría descansar un poco del arduo trabajo, y reunir fuerzas para las grandes batallas de la Liga; Mi entrenador se había vuelto terco y ambicioso por ganar la Liga Pokemon. Día y noche en entrenamiento con Aura esfera, Garras de metal, palmeo y Ataque rápido, eran muy agotadores y cada vez que me cansaba lo suficiente me llevaba al centro pokemon y volvíamos para seguir con ese entrenamiento, literalmente me estaba exprimiendo de tanto trabajo. No sabía si con el esfuerzo que hago en el entrenamiento tendría fuerzas para las batallas. Ya no recibía halagos ni cumplidos, solo unos "¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?" "¡Vamos, con fuerza!" ¡Con ese poder no ganare la Liga!" Ganare, esa palabra ya me lo había dicho todo, solo pensaba en el en nadie mas, solo en ganar la Liga Pokemon. Tanto era su esmero en ganar que me capturo en una Pokeball, al parecer quería que yo comenzara "Bien" como cualquier otro Pokemon, nunca había estado en un lugar mas incomodo que ese, el espacio es reducido y a duras penas me puedo movilizar dentro. No me gustaba, para nada, era muy claustrofóbica esta cosa.

El tan mencionado día llegó y la Liga dio su inicio, según entendía si ganabas la Liga podrías ir a al Alto Mando a enfrentarte a la campeona de la Región Sinnoh, que actualmente es Cintia. Batallas feroces una tras otra, día a día una nueva batalla en la liga, con el paso de dos batallas ya estábamos en los 4 de finales. Salí de mi Pokeball, por fin un poco mas de libertad, para cuando lo note ya estaba en el campo de batalla una vez mas, enfrente de mi estaba otro entrenador, fue ese sujeto, ese sujeto que había estudiado las debilidades de un tipo Lucha, y saco lo obvio. Un Pokemon tipo fantasma, para ser más específicos un Mismagius, que me miraba con superioridad, estaba en problemas, no tenia posibilidades con mis ataques, a excepción de aura esfera, pero no seria una estrategia de las mejores, ¿solo Aura esfera? Pero por parte de mi entrenador, no se veía nada preocupado, más bien se sentía con mucha confianza como si de verdad pareciera que podíamos ganar, mas equivocado no podía estar.

-¡Comiencen! – el arbitro de la batalla dio su permiso para comenzar.

- ¡Mismagius, usa Bola Sombra! – Ordeno el otro entrenador, una gran esfera de energía oscura se formo enfrente de Mismagius, y en efecto eso era Bola Sombra.

- ¡Lucario, rodea a Mismagius y usa Aura Esfera! – Gritó mi entrenador, corriendo a toda velocidad me dirigí a las espaldas de Mismagius y preparaba mi Aura esfera. Pero para cuando apuntaba Mismagius había desaparecido por completo, su aura también había desaparecido. Estaba escondiéndose como fantasma que es.

- ¡Mismagius, ahora pulso umbrío! – el aura del Mismagius hizo presencia otra vez. La recarga de su bola sombra había sido una distracción para que me acercara, estaba posado en una esquina de la arena. Lanzo su pulso umbrío hacia mí impactando fuertemente hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder con una gran magnitud de poder. La fuerza del Mismagius era digna de aplaudirse, era sorprendente.

- ¡Solo fue un mal golpe, continua Lucario! - ¿Qué continúe? No tengo posibilidades, y mi Aura esfera no servirá de nada.

- ¡Mismagius, Doble Equipo! – Volvió a llamar su entrenador, En un ágil movimiento me vi rodeado de muchas copias del Mismagius volando en forma cilíndrica.

- Lucario no dejes que te engañe ¡Usa Aura esfera! – Concentre mi energía en mis palmas, tenia que observar con cuidado el aura, entre todos estos Mismagius estaba el verdadero, lance mi aura esfera hacia mi derecha, impactando con la pared del campo de batalla, era una copia del Mismagius, aprovechó mi ataque fallido para lanzarme su Bola Sombra a mis espaldas, un golpe certero y sin fallo alguno impactó en mi. Sentí una enrome punzada que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me aventó al suelo el golpe.

- ¡Lucario no! ¡Levántate! - ¿enserio, sigues con eso? Como me gustaría poder comunicarme contigo, estaría gritándote que no podía contra el Mismagius del otro entrenador, estaba siendo superado en todos los aspectos y él ni siquiera lo notaba.

- ¡Acabemos con esto, Mismagius usa hiperrayo! – ¿Escuche bien? Mis oídos no me estaban engañando, Mismagius conocía ese movimiento, y si que eso era la peor de las malas suertes, aun estaba aturdido por la Bola sombra que me había lanzado segundos antes.

- ¡Lucario, Aura esfera! ¡La mas fuerte que hayas hecho jamás! – exigiendo aun me pedía usar Aura esfera una vez mas. Y yo como el ingenuo que era le seguí la orden, Concentraba lo mas posible mi Aura Esfera pero con las energías que tenia se me complicaba a cada segundo, no era buena idea.

- ¡Lanzalo! – Gritaron ambos entrenadores, Tanto Mismagius como yo, lanzamos nuestros respectivos ataques que chocaron en una gran masa de energía, ambos ataques resistían y se retenían el uno al otro, pero mi aura esfera se destruyó en mil pedazos, no fue lo suficientemente resistente y el hiperrayo paso de largo directo hacia mi…

* * *

Lo ultimo que recordé fue que una gran luz cegadora me impactó y perdí la conciencia, si no me equivocaba había perdido la batalla, sin duda alguna… por un lado estaba molesto, ¿como es que a mi entrenador se le ocurre la semejante idea de que yo sea su único Pokemon? Sabiendo que están las debilidades de tipo. Y por el otro lado me sentía relajado, al fin esa gran travesía había terminado, no de la manera que esperaba pero si terminó. No veía absolutamente nada y me sentía muy incomodo, de seguro estaba en mi Pokeball.

… Es extraño. Hace ya rato que no he visto a mi entrenador, ya perdí la noción del tiempo, no se cuando he estado en esa Pokeball desde que perdí, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que estaba con el, sentía el movimiento de su mochila al caminar. Tal vez estaba algo desaminado por haber perdido, y digo ¿Quién no lo estaría después del esfuerzo? Pero conociéndolo él debe mejorarse en unos días y se le pasara, después de todo ¿Quién era mas hiperactivo que él?

Quizá ya pasamos por un centro Pokemon, es decir, me siento con energía y listo para pelear, pero por alguna extraña razón no he salido a verlo. Pero esa duda se fue cuando Salí, estaba enfrente de una fogata en un pequeño campamento, si no me equivoco estábamos volviendo a casa. Lo vi a lo lejos cerca de una colina que asomaba la luna llena, quizás la mas grande que había visto antes…

Su Aura no me daba buena vibra, se veía un poco apagada y débil, además se le veía muy serio.

- ¿Con que ya saliste? – Me sorprendió que notara mi presencia cuando estaba mirando a la Luna, quizás solo fue coincidencia. – Mejor tarde que nunca. - ¿Estaba esperando a que saliera por mi cuenta? Se me hizo muy egoísta de su parte no haberme sacado, se levantó y se acercó a la fogata, tomó mi Pokeball y me la puso enfrente. Su mirada se veía entre la tristeza, rabia y decepción.

- Quédatela. – Quedarme con mi propia pokeball… ¿pero qué significa esto? Que se supone que haga con mi propia Pokeball. Sin saber que decir o mejor dicho no poder hablarle, tome la Pokeball. No había nada de malo en ella. – Ya te puedes ir.

¿Irme? ¿Por que irme? Que he hecho mal esta vez. Después de todo el esfuerzo deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos, es decir, no habremos ganado pero aunque sea aprendimos mucho y nuestra amistad creció, pero al parecer ese había sido solo mi punto de vista. – No te quedes como idiota mirándome y ya lárgate. – Su tono de voz se puso mas firme, ya esa mirada había borrado la tristeza y se había quedado con la rabia y el enojo. ¿Me estaba liberando? Si duda alguna tenia que ser eso.

- ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¡Ya lárgate! – yo no me iba a ir de ahí sin explicación alguna. - ¿Pero que demonios quieres? ¡Puedes irte, has lo que quieras con tu vida! … tu ya no puedes hacer nada por la mía. – Espera un momento, ¿Qué había de malo en mi? Y todo ese tiempo que estuvimos viajando juntos ¿Qué paso con todo eso? – me eres inútil ahora, todo ese tiempo lo hemos desperdiciado tanto tu como yo, palabras sin sentido que hemos gastado hacia una falsa ilusión, Deposité toda mi confianza en ti, sabia que eras el mejor, peleabas como nadie y tu determinación era insuperable, pero me quitaste esos pensamientos cuando perdiste ante el Mismagius, me llene de una farsa, no pude hacer realidad mi sueños, y todo por tu derrota. – Muy bien, creo que todo ya había quedado mas que claro, este muchacho era un maldito egoísta, solo piensa en él y en nadie mas, todo ese tiempo de entrenamiento era solo por utilidad y no por amistad, y que digo amistad, si yo fui el único iluso que creyó que había evolucionado por que ya se había entablado una amistad con su entrenador. – Ya no te necesito, mis sueños se han ido por la cañería, puedes irte y espero no volver a verte. – Esa era la escusa mas patética que había escuchado para liberarme ¡este muchacho a pesar de tener Diez años de edad se comporta como de Cinco! Tenia ganas de lanzarle una Aura esfera o clavarle el pecho con Garras de metal, pero eso seria un desperdicio de energía. – Te entrego esa maldita Pokeball para recordarte lo insignificantemente inútil que eres. - ¡Perdí por Debilidad de Tipo! No es mi culpa que no tengas mas Pokemon, o que te crees la ilusión de que irías a ganar la Liga Sinnoh, madura y mira hacia adelante ¡No llegaras a nada con esa actitud!

- Creo que ya quedo muy claro mi punto, si ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí vete a donde quieras, estés donde estés siempre serás el mismo y patético Lucario que perdió en la Liga Sinnoh. – las ultimas palabras que recuerdo de él. Por que ya no quería escucharlo decir estupideces, eso es lo que provoca la ambición de los entrenadores, los ciega hasta el punto de echarle la culpa a los demás por sus propios errores. Ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, él no me haría caso y yo no le haría caso a él, tomé mi PokeBall, con la idea de recordarme siempre que… Todos los entrenadores son iguales, todos con el mismo sueño, unos llegan mas lejos que otros y no todos sus objetivos se cumplen.

* * *

- ¡Oye tu regresa eso! – y aquí me encuentro ahora, un año después de haberme separado de el imbécil. Me encuentro huyendo de dos vendedores de la Ciudad Rocavelo ¿Por qué Me robe dos frutos de sus puestos. Como dije hace un buen rato, yo no como comida Pokemon, nunca me cayó bien. Así que prefiero arriesgarme y conseguir una buena comida. Corría a gran velocidad mientras que ambos hombres gordos me perseguían sin ganas de retroceder, cruce en un callejón sin salida, aprovechando ambas paredes comenzó a subir en zigzag hasta el techo.

-¿A dónde se fue ese Lucario?

- Ni idea… espera, aquí no pudo haber cruzado, es un callejón sin salida.

- ¡Mejor seguimos buscando por la calle! – Dicho esto, ambos vendedores continuaron su búsqueda fallida. Me dedique a morder uno de los frutos que hurte, tal vez no sea la mejor manera de conseguirlo pero es la única manera que conozco.

- Idiotas.- Dije para mi mismo y me fui de ahí saltando de techo en techo.


End file.
